Missing or Action
by Kburn
Summary: The Oracle is the Oracle no more. Will’s brother is taken and all of infinity is in danger because of it. Will, Will managed to save Will, and will she want to?
1. Intro Deaf Darkness

Disclaimer – I do not own W.I.T.C.H

A/N – New WITCH story. Old one are dead due to me leaving them to long. This one is set just after the new power arc of the comic. So if you haven't read pass there this will have spoilers for.

Summery – The Oracle is the Oracle no more. Will's brother is taken and all of infinity is in danger because of it. Will, Will managed to save Will, and will she want to?

-

Intro – Deaf Darkness

The Ex-Oracle Himerish stepped through the portal. The beautiful world, know as Basilíade slowly came into view as the blue mist of the portal faded behind him. Even though it had not been that long since he had been here he smiled in awe at the world. Then he walked on his journey to his life before Kandrakar.

-

The Guardians of Kandrakar were gathered in the base of operation under the shop previously know as 'Ye Olde Bookshop'. Matt was also present but was not really paying much attention. "You can't be serious?" Cornelia complained. "Please guy I need help?" Will pleaded with the others. Will sat in one of large comfortable red chairs leaning as far back into the seat as could eyes near to closing. "I can barely stay awake." Will said as her eyes closed and she silently drifted off to sleep. "We have to help." Taranee said to the others. "But how, it not like Will's mum will let one of stay over every night." Hay Lin pointed out. "But this important. What if her mum and Dean find out?" Irma said leaning over Will and waving a hand in front of her face.

"Let her sleep Irma." Matt finally spoke. "Why hasn't she asked for help?" Irma asked turning to Matt quickly. "She asked for advice, but I can't really stay over and help, Susan would never let me." Matt explained. "I'm going to try something." Taranee said pulling out her mobile. "What are you going to do?" Hay Lin asked stepping up beside Taranee. Keying a number in, Taranee place the phone to ear.

"Hey Mum."  
"No everything okay."  
"Can I stay over Will tonight if her mum says it's okay."  
"To study, we have test soon and she wants help."  
"Really?"  
"Thanks mum, love you bye."

The rest of them all just listened as Taranee spoke with her mum, wondering what the other side of the convocation was exactly but they had a pretty good idea. "That's a yes then?" Irma asked crossing the room to sit in another chair. "Now I just have to get her mum to say yes." Taranee said. "That's good and all but that's one night. What about after that?" Cornelia asked. "We'll think of something, we always do." Hay Lin said happily.

-

Later that night. After much pleading on Will's part (This time to her mother). Susan and Dean had agreed to allow Taranee to stay the night, under the false pretence of studying. The really reason was Will's brother, Will. It hadn't been that long ago when Will had found out that her brother had magical powers. Nearly ever night she was getting up in order to feed him, as the child always seemed to use magic in the early hour of the day. Will couldn't take it, and so she had asked for help. While Will would sleep as best as she could tonight. Taranee would keep a eye on her brother in order to make sure Susan and Dean find out about magic.

So that where they were now, it was 2 AM and Taranee was laying on the ground a spare baby monitor by her. She was tired herself now but knew that one night without sleep wasn't as bad as how many night of sleep Will must have missed. Then came the crying. Quickly looking over to Will to make sure she hadn't woken, Taranee quickly but quietly left the bedroom for the kitchen. She didn't have to worry about Will mum waking up. Will had told her that she had spoken to the baby monitor in her parent room and got it to agree to stay quiet for the first few minutes. Will power to cause electronic to talk was weird, but strangely useful.

Taranee opened the door to baby Will's room, a bottle of milk in hand. Using her powers to warm it she walked into the room and looked in the cot, and sure nothing. "Will, where are you?" Taranee whispered loudly. With a visible pop, the baby suddenly appeared in the air in front of Taranee, hovering with little wing. Taranee staggered back slightly at Will's sudden appearance before composing herself. "Come on Will I have milk." Taranee said stepping up to Will and trying to put her arm around the child.

Will flew backward out of reach, and then the bottle of milk flew out of Taranee's hand shocking her. The milk inside the bottle drained a little as if vanishing. When half of the milk remained Will started drinking before hovering over to her and into her arms. "Not that hungry then, couldn't you have waited then." Taranee whispered to the child. He smiled around the bottle as if he understood her perfectly but didn't really care. "He impressive isn't." A voice stated. Taranee looked around the room for the source of the voice. "Will? Dean? Will's mum?" She asked the nothingness. She knew the voice she had heard wasn't any of there but she could have misheard.

"All sleeping they won't wake till morning." The voice said. It was defiantly male, and sounded as if the owner was young. "Who's there?" Taranee asked her voice worried and slightly worried, as she held Will to her chest tight. "Technically, no one." The voice said. Mist rolled into the room from nowhere. Feeling magic Taranee darted for the door. It slammed suddenly without a sound. The mist slowly started to swirl and form together, as she struggled to open. The mist continue to form into something. Looking over her shoulder she watched as the mist became a man.

The man was young as the voice made her think, and wore nothing but black like a bad stereotype. "Until now." The man said brush strands of black hair that hung in front of his face out of the way, to reveal pale skin. "Now hand me the child." The man demanded. A hand out reaching to her. "No way, WILL HELP." She shouted. "They won't hear you." The man said smirking. Raising her free hand Taranee called up her magic and sent a ball of fire at the man. The man became mist for a second and the burning ball passed through him untouched before blasting through the window and into the building across the street.

"I said give me the child. GUARDIAN. I've been waiting for day for a opportunity where the keeper of the heart wouldn't be awake to take the child. NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN BOY NOW" The man said turning to a fury, raising both hands at her. Taranee reacted and called forth a group of much smaller balls of fire, and throwing them forward. Yet again they did nothing and followed the last out the window. "ENOUGH OF THIS." The man screamed and his arm became darkness, and stretched at a blur. One stabbed through her chest, while the other wrapped around the child and pulled him away. "I hope you like a slow painful death." The man said as Taranee world became darkness of unconsciousness.

-

The Ex-Oracle Himerish stopped walking. Slowly he turned a head to look to the sky. "I should have told them." He said with a tear in his eye. "May Kandrakar forgive my flight?" He said as if asking for the forgiveness he sought. Then he started walking again, knowing this was the only way, to save all of the worlds in the universe.


	2. Chaper 1 Medical Light

Disclaimer – I do not own W.I.T.C.H

A/N – WOW two faves in the only a few hours after I posted the intro. Nice. Thank you two very much. Next chapter here. Will be quite a bit longer then the last as the intro was meant to be short. Not sure how many chapters this will be as I'm making this up as go unlike normal. This chapter jumps back and forth a lot you are warned.

Name:(telepathy)

Summery – The Oracle is the Oracle no more. Will's brother is taken and all of infinity is in danger because of it. Will, Will managed to save Will, and will she want to?

-

Chapter 1 – Medical Light

Susan Vandom woke during the night, by now she expect to have been woken by the baby monitor. She hadn't which was strange. Recently though whenever it did go off Will always seemed to be there before her, Susan expected that Will the most helpful daughter in the world when it came to helping with her brother. Sliding carefully out of bed in order not to wake up her husband Susan picked up the baby monitor from the bedside table and went to the kitchen. Getting herself a glass water, she decided to check on the baby even though the he hadn't seemed to woken. Quickly finishing her drink she put the baby monitor on the small table outside William's room, before opening the door, and then she screamed.

-

Over in another world, someone else was up in the early hours of the morning. Caleb was pacing, ever since he had returned to Meridian and was given a title and command over the palace guard he had grown close to the Queen. Slightly closer then many would have expect, even closer then he had. Of course he had never acted on his feelings. Queen Elyon was Cornelia best friend, and Cornelia was her ex-girlfriend it just felt wrong to him. There was also the fact that Elyon was Queen. It didn't really help that he didn't know exactly what he felt for the Queen of the world. Maybe it was just a strong friendship or something more. That was what bugged him, he didn't know.

Strapping his decorative sword belt and sword to his waist and then pulling on his trademark greyish brown coat. Caleb stopped pacing and opened the door to his room, and head for the castle gardens for some fresh air. It was a long walk but nice before he reached the garden. Moon and Starlight shining down on him. "Captain Sir?" A dark green skinned pure Galhot, much smaller then Vathek of a guard said not expecting to see him. "At ease Hatken, just a early morning stroll." Caleb replied. "Everything quiet?" He added. "Yes Caleb, normal as normal can be." Hatken said. "Good, well seeing as I'm up might as well as check on the other guards." Caleb said more to himself then the guard.

-

And she scream, and she scream and when Susan lungs ran out of air she scream but this time managed to make words. "DEAN." she cried. Susan then fell to her knee, in front of Taranee, not caring about the blood around. "WHERE WILL, TARANEE WHERE WILL?" She shouted through tears, shaking the unconscious girl. "Susan what it.." Dean said as he rushed over, cut off when he saw the room. The window was shatter and mostly gone, burn marks near it, blood cover the floor near Taranee, and the cot was empty. "WHERE WILL PLEASE TELL ME?" Susan continued to cry. "Mum I'm right here." Will said from her bedroom door. "Will go back in your room." Dean order firmly and then rushed to grab the telephone. "Dean what's going on." Will said starting to walk over to her mother. "ROOM NOW!." Dean shouted, he didn't want his step-daughter to see her friend slowly dying. "OKAY OKAY." Will shouted back and stormed into her room, putting a ear to the door.

Dean dial 999, and quickly asked for the ambulance service and police. He explained calmly, what was happening. Unlike his wife who had broken down when she realized her son was gone. His heart shattered from shock. "Susan go wait to answer the door." Dean said taking a hold of his wife's arm and tried to life her. "Please." He said letting going knowing he couldn't force her. Stepping past instead on over Taranee, he pulled off his pyjama top and use it to push against the wound in the dark skinned girl gut.

-

Caleb had covered all of the garden now, he had greeted each of the guard be they Galhot, Human or half-breed. He knew everyone of there names, and all of them greeted him nicely in return. All of the guards were trustworthy and Caleb had know most of them before Phobos had been defeated. Finally though exhaustion was starting to set in and Caleb started the walk back room the garden to his room. It was around half-way back when Caleb found the body. Crouching down he tried to take the guards pulse. "Still breathing." Caleb muttered standing and drawing his sword. "That's not needed." A voice from nowhere said. Caleb didn't just reacted. Spinning on the spot he swung the sword and stop the blade a inch away from the neck of a man who had some how got behind him.

The man looked at him annoyed. "You are Caleb correct?" The man said. Caleb took the time he use to choose how to answer to study the guy. He was shorter then him and look like he was going to drop dead from old age. "Yes I am." He decided to answer. "Good, I should not be here. Go to earth, your needed there." The man said and then in blur, then a shimmer and a flash of light and he was gone. "Okay that was weird. GUARDS." Caleb ended with shout. Two guards came running. Caleb quickly told one to help the knocked out guard. While the other was to wake 20 more of the castle guards and improve the watches. Then he started walking toward the Queens chamber.

-

Taranee was carried out by paramedics. Both of the medic couldn't believe she was still alive, after the amount of blood she had lost. The police on the other hand were speaking to Susan, and Dean. "Excuse me." A man in a suit said as he walk in through the open door. "Okay you have no idea what happened, you just found your daughter friend and your son missing." The cop said reading of a pad. "Yes for the last time, please just find my son." Dean said holding his wife tightly. "Alright we will, now where is the boy's sister?" The other cop asked. "In her room." Dean said pointing. "Some one will need to speak to her just in case she heard something. Is that alright?" The cop asked. "Yes, WILL." Dean called her.

Will opened her bedroom door, tears in her eyes. "Is Taranee okay, I couldn't hear through the door properly." She said. Will had managed to hear enough though. Her brother was gone and her best friend hurt. It was only then Will really looked at her mum and Dean. Blood was on both of them. "Will sweety come here." Susan said forcing herself to stop crying. Will on instinct rushed over and both cried. As Susan told her exactly what was going on.

-

Caleb had arrived at Elyon room and had knocked. Saying sorry for waking her he said he needed to speak with her urgently. Eventually the Queen opened her door dressed, in some of her old clothes from earth as it didn't take long to put them on compared to her royal gowns and dresses. Caleb explained to the queen about the knocked out guard, the intruder and what the old man had said. "Go to sleep Caleb, you look half dead." Elyon said concerned. "But what if the guy was telling the truth." Caleb said quickly. "Caleb you already helped save Metamoor once and earth as well, haven't you done enough." Elyon said slightly annoyed at the young man constant desire to put other before. "What if the girls are in trouble." Caleb said. Elyon felt ashamed with herself now. If the guy speak truth then it was most likely that her old friend where in danger. "Okay Caleb, but I want you to see if they are okay, if the are get will to send you straight back." Elyon said calmly. "Be careful." She added. "Always." He said with a smile. Elyon then put her arm on Caleb shoulder and transported him to earth.

-

Upon appearing in a small back street of Heatherfield, Caleb realised he had made a mistake of not removing his sword before getting Elyon to send to earth. Looking around the street, Caleb saw a dumpster and walked over to it. Taking his sword belt off he crouched down and tight the belt and sword tightly to the axle of the bin, before wiping it to get rid of finger print that Taranee had told him of once. "Okay, if I remember I'm not far from Irma's house, that way." He said pointing though it wasn't needed.

Now when Caleb had said close to he meant a good 10 minute walk away. The house was a nice one and just the same as it had been the last time he had seen it. Creeping across the garden, he notice that Irma's bedroom window was open. Bending down and picking up a small pebble. Tossing the pebble with a good deal of force, it bounced off the inside of the window frame and into room. The was a large slap sound, as Irma slapped herself when the pebble had his the side of her head.

"What the hell?" She questioned herself as she sat up and rubbed where both pebble and hand had hit before sitting up. Another pebble bounced into the room, across the room and into the bed. Irma got up, and walked over to the window, ducking another pebble the flew inside. "Irma." Caleb said cheerfully when she came into view. "What who is? Wait Caleb?" Irma said shocked a little loud then she should have. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I would to explain but I don't really want to wake your parents." Caleb said. Irma suddenly disappeared, and reappeared next to him. Then her Pyjama's changed into to normal clothes, then she grabbed him and both disappeared.

-

The two reappeared in the girls hideout below the bookshop. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON EARTH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" Irma shouted now that was no need for silence. "No need to shout. Look some weird guy said I had to come here, so I'm just to check nothing bad's happening then I'm back of to Meridian." Caleb explained quickly. "But why did you have to wake me?" She asked and complained all at once. "You were closest. Can you find out from the others if anything up?" He asked her. "Not while they are asleep?" She said back shapely. "Try." he didn't ask.

Irma: Hey anyone awake?  
Will: IRMA YOU AWAKE, OH GOD IT'S HORRIBLE!  
Irma: Calm down Will what's wrong?  
Will: What's not. Little Will gone, and Taranee dying.

Irma felt the rush of sadness from Will her. Her eyes watered and she couldn't control it.

Irma: Dying?  
Will: I tried calling everyone, but no one answered.  
Irma: Where are you?  
Will: Heatherfield Central Hospital.  
Irma: Alright I'm coming.

Irma suddenly grabbed Caleb arm again. "Wait what's goi..." and they were gone yet again.

-

Will paced outside the operation area, where Taranee currently was. She was so conflicted, Taranee was one of her best friends, but her brother was missing. What she should do, could she do anything, sitting down against a wall she was about to cry again but realised she couldn't. "Will." Irma said running down the corridor dragging Caleb. Irma let go of him the last couple of meter away, and dropped down in front of Will. "Will what happened?" Irma asked pulling her into a hug. "Someone kidnapped him, and hurt Tara, she in on the table." Will said looking over her friend shoulder. "Caleb?" Will said. "What are you doing here?"

Caleb quickly explained yet again about the guy. "I think he must have meant this. Don't worry Taranee, will pull through, and we will find your brother." Caleb said. "In fact I'll start by going to get all the other as well. Irma look after her." Caleb said and started running back the way he came. He didn't get far. As every light in the Hospital flared up like a sun and then went out.


	3. Chapter 2 Attacked

Disclaimer – I do not own W.I.T.C.H

A/N – A very strange chapter, which I don't particularly like. No XV it isn't the Oracle. A very good guess but way to obvious for me to have used it(Or am I lying). It's like I put Himerish section in the intro to mislead people. I didn't though(Or did I.)

Another person for you take a guess at who it is. If you figure out the last one It be alright, but if you guess this one, I be amazed, so amazed.

Chapter 2 – Attacked.

Light returned to the small hallway outside of the operating room, and Caleb found himself on the floor by the door. "What hit me?" Caleb said clutching his head. "ME." Caleb quickly sat up a looked at the owner of the voice and was confused. It was a guy, about the Will age. With long brown hair, wear shades, headphones and smoking, one of those mini cigars. Caleb stood and looked over to the girls. "Come here to finish the job then." Caleb said. "Not at all, but I am going in there." The boy said before taking a long pull of the cigar.

Irma got up, and walked over to Caleb. "Caleb, leave this to me." Irma said, "You better get lost before I wash you away." Irma added to the boy. "Wash me away, funny Irma. You always were, I wish I grew up with more of that." The boy said with a smile dropping the end of the cigar to the ground. The boy started walking toward them. "I warned you." Irma said raising her hand and sending a stream of water at the guy. As soon as the water hit him, black electricity craclked down it and into Irma. Clutching her chest she felt her heart stop and start again and folded. "IRMA." Will screamed rushing over to her. "That's it." Will shouted. "Your not hurting another of my friends." She screamed. Some of the lights around the hall shattered and pink energy spewed from towards the guy. "Weak." The boy laughed as the lighting reflected of a unseen surface and change as black as night, and struck Caleb who when down just as Irma had.

From both Will and the boy, energy came to life. Tendrils of darkness, and pink light dance, and fought. Floor tiles blasted apart, hole were punched into the wall and small part of the ceiling crumbled. "You can't win Will." The boy said smiling. "YES I CAN." Will shouted the lie hoping to make it true as she could feel the effort of so much magic draining her. "No you can't." The boy said. The dark lighting surge to greater height of destruction and blasted out towards Will. Will was sent flying backwards. Smashing into the door with enough force to break on of the doors off it's hinges. "Thank for opening the door." He said walking past Caleb and Irma and into the operating room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" One of the doctor treating Taranee shouted, looking down at Will. "You have to leave now." A assistant said. "No." The teen boy said walking up to the table. The doctor backed up. They had just seen someone throw a girl through a door, even they knew he was dangerous. "Hello Taranee." He said leaning over her and putting a hand on her head. The half stitched up wound in her gut vanish. All of the on looker gasp and shouted impossibility, as he picked Taranee of the operating table and slinging her over his let shoulder. Turning and walking away, he made a cigar appear in his free hand, pre lit and smoke as he walked away.

-

The teen appeared in a room of darkness and mist, yet it didn't stop him seeing at all. This magical darkness was just dark light, you could see just as well as normal just in shades of grey. "I thought I told you no." A young man clad in all black. "I'm just given life back where you almost took it. She will live here well but imprisoned. And you can't make me doing anything else." He said placing Taranee down on a black bed. "I made you. Don't make me kill you." The man said annoyed. "You can't. Now zip it, I have to decide what to do next." He said pretending to zip his mouth closed, to get the point across.

-

Police were all over the hospital. Questioning the doctors and guarding them as if they had done something wrong. "Why won't they let us go?" Caleb asked leaning over and asking Irma. "They must think it was terrorists or something." Irma said back quietly back. "ARRGG" Will said jumping up from her seat. "My brother and now my friend is gone, I should be out there trying to find them." She said turning to Caleb and Irma. A couple of police officer turned to look at them. "Please calm down miss, we're doing everything we can to find them." One of them said. "Not enough." She said back. "Hey I've got idea." Irma whispered. "Excuse me can I go to the toilet." Irma asked. "Of course, Marge take her to the bathroom." The male cop said to the female.

-

Will paced in front of Caleb. "Where is she, no one to take that long." Will said throwing up her arms in the air. "Hey guys, look who me and the officer found on the way back from the bathroom." Irma said walking up, being followed by a group of people. It was a group.

Matt, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Stephen from U18 followed her. "Caleb?" Cornelia said shocked. "MATT." Will screamed rushing over to hug him. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." She shouted down breaking to tears again. Caleb stood and walked up to Irma. "How you pull this off?" He asked. "Irma who is this?" Stephen asked. "I'm Caleb, a friend visiting his home town for awhile." Caleb lied, it sounded believable. "Stephen. Cool Tattoos." He said. "This isn't the time. To compliment that. Group hug." Irma said, pulling everyone together. "Alright here is the plan." She whispered.

-

Once Irma had given the plan they moved into action. Caleb suddenly rushed down the hall, and the pointed. "THAT HIM THE GUY WHO TOOK TARANEE HE JUST ROUND THERE." He shouted pretending to be a cross of angry and scared. The two office rushed over to him and looked down the corridor. Then Matt and Stephen rushed up behind the office so they couldn't see behind them, if they turned round. Then Will pulled out the heart and transported them away.

-

"Thanks Caleb." Will muttered to herself when they appeared in Kandrakar. "What is Caleb even doing on earth?" Cornelia asked. "Long story no time. Hay Lin go find Yan Lin. Cornelia go get the breathe of time. Irma find Orube. I'm going down to old oracle's room. Meet back here." Will ordered. Each of the girls rushed off in different directions each going to carry out there plan, to find Baby Will and Taranee and beat the men who took them.

-

Irma was running like mad through hallway, it was kind of hard to find where she was going since Yan Lin had changed Kandrakar when she came to power. It took awhile but she found where she was looking for. Storming into Orube's room almost barging the door down. Orube jumped out of the bed expecting, a book that she had been clutching a book like a weapon. "IRMA?" The cat like women shouted. "Drop that follow me." Irma said and rushed back the way she had come. Hoping that Orube would follow.

-

Cornelia darted past the sage guarding the door to the chamber of secrets. "Sorry." She said out loud over her shoulder. Finding the magical time necklace quickly she jumped and grabbed it. A incorporeal copy being left. Then she ran toward the main hall where she had started saying sorry yet again as she ran passed the guard.

-

Hay Lin flew through hall, her grandmother hadn't been her room. "GRANDMA, GRANDMA. WHERE ARE YOU." She shouted between cupped hands. "Yes Hay Lin." Yan Lin said appearing from nowhere. Hay Lin didn't even slow, but instead grabbed her grandmother as she flew past and turned round. "SORRY GRANDMA." She shouted it wasn't right to carry your elders at high speed while flying.

-

Will walked into the room that had once belonged to the old oracle. It was slightly different due to the changes in Kandrakar. She went straight to the bed. "I knew it." She said grabbing a sheet of paper the had been folded with Will on the front. "I Knew you wouldn't have not looked in to what might happen before given up the title of oracle." She said flipping the sheet open. Then she read. ' I CAN'T HELP, I'M SORRY.' It said in large letters.

-

Cornelia was the first back, followed by Irma and Orube. Then a flying blur that was Hay Lin and Yan Lin nearly crushed into a wall. Will was the last there, slowly walking in paper in hand, with red eyes that only didn't shed tears because she didn't have the fluids to. "I though that if he knew that this was going to happen he would have let something not a note saying he can't help." Will said sadly. "What is going on?" Orube asked. "Allow me." Yan Lin said dusting herself off, it had been years since she had flew like that.

Yan Lin explained, everything that had happened within the last few hours. Caleb unknown man, and the double kidnapping. "Grandma can you help?" Hay Lin asked hands and eyes pleading. "No I can say no more except this. Himerish has helped you, his letter means you won't go looking for his help, which he can't give just like I can't. You may take Orube, I'm sure she want to help. Goodnight everyone." Yan Lin said disappearing. Will wanted to scream, at Yan Lin before she let, like she would have at a reply like that from the last oracle but couldn't for some reason she could accept that reply from her. The five girls started planning the next move on to finding William and Taranee.


	4. Chapter 3 The Land of the Dark

Disclaimer – I do not own W.I.T.C.H

A/N – You'll see XV. The thing about the fireplace I can't remember what comic it's from. It was either part of the new power arc, or the year before special, and I can't be asked to go and reread them to find out. I introduce the names of the unknown people up to this point. I only really made the names up because saying the boy/the guy all the time is annoying.

And to anyone who says Tara's OOC, I have two words. (Magical Charisma.)

Chapter 3 – The Land of the Dark

Three men of different ages stood facing each other. "Dark Light, Dark Fire you have both disobeyed me." The young man dressed all in black which in the magically darkness seemed edge in even darker black. "Dark Mist you do not own us." A grey cloaked man said, he was old to the point he should be dead, pure white hair flow from his head and into the cloak, baldness had never touched him but it would someday. "Light is right, if you keep thinking you in charge Mist I might just kill you." Dark Fire, the youngest and most normal looking out of the three blow cigar smoke into the face of the man of mist.

"I can not believe you two, fine you can have your women, and he can have his toy." Mist said throwing his hands into the air. "So what do we do next, do we look for others?" Fire asked. "No, we have enough, to use the Heath at least." Mist said. "Now both of you tie up your own loose ends we'll have to attempt to get the heart sooner or later." Mist added fading into the mist that made his name. "I'm guessing you are going to go check on you little flame, Fire?" Light asked. "And you your experiment?" Fire replied. Both had been questions both knew the answer to them. "What do you think Mist is doing?" Fire asked. "Most likely talking to Squall, that child was not worth the trouble." Light replied, and in the a flash of his name was gone like Mist. "Guess I'll go check on my little girl." Fire mused to himself and burning into nothing the remains of a cigar falling to the dark ground.

-

"What the hell were thinking." Peter Cook, brother to Taranee said at the three sitting me. "I can't believe you let the girls go chasing after Taranee alone. You should have gone, the girls what I something happened to them." He continued. Caleb looked to his let at Matt and then to Stephen on his right. The small waiting room was empty except for them but the couldn't leave. Each entrance had 3 policemen or women outside preventing them. "Now the cop think I'm somehow involved and won't even let me got look for them." Peter said, sitting down in the forth seat next to Matt.

"I'm sorry, but trust me, Peter the girls will be fine." Matt said, hoping it was the truth. "Yeah." Caleb said quietly. "What are you even doing here Caleb?" Peter said, they had only met once or twice back when Caleb had first came to earth a couple or so years ago. "Visiting old friends, I didn't think this madness would happen." Caleb replied. "What about him?" Peter asked, meaning Stephen. "Irma wanted me to come down in case she needed someone to confide in." Stephen said. "Cornelia said Irma had a boyfriend, just didn't think you had been togeth.." Sound stopped suddenly, and Caleb looked around. Both Stephen and Peter were frozen.

"What the?" Matt said tapping Peter arm, it was solid like stone. "What's going on?" Caleb said also confused. "Do not worry, time has been frozen for those who have been untouched by magic." A grainy voice said from nowhere. "Oh great, that weird guy is here." Caleb said. "Indeed I am." The old man that neither of them knew was known as Dark Light said and he faded in with a glow of white. "Who are you, and what do you want now?" Caleb asked, standing. "Oh Caleb don't worry, I only here to see that you are unharmed." Dark Light said with a cracked smile. "What could you want with him?" Matt asked standing as well. "Nothing really, I just am intrigued that he listened to me. You really should work on reasoning out I'm a bad guy in all this." Light said continuing to smile.

"WHAT, WHO ARE YOU?" Matt shouted raising a fist. "I wouldn't do that, I may be old, but I am powerful." Light said stepping right up to in fount. "Why would you tell me to come, and then tell me your a bad guy?" Caleb asked. "Because I like messing with people, like a unreachable lamp light in the darkness. Or a mirage in the dessert. In amuses me. Goodbye my little intrigues." Dark Light said and vanished in his normal fashion, and then time returned. "How did you get there?" Peter asked shocked. Neither Caleb or Matt spoke and just turned to look at each other. Before running as fast as they could for the door planning to charge there way out of the hospital if they had to.

-

Taranee awoke slowly. She felt strange, high almost as on something as comfortable as clouds. "This place is strange." She muttered, she could see but not normally, in the magical dark. Creating a flame to float into the air, none of the darkness moved but she could see slightly better now. Suddenly she grabbed at her tummy, as she recalled being hurt and found nothing but smooth skin, in fact it felt smoother then before. "Your awake." Dark Fire said as burned into life. Taranee tried to create more fire but nothing happened. "Don't worry, I've only momentary preventing you using your powers. I saved you." Dark Fire said walking toward her, and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked. "My world, it is the only person you can survive at the moment." He lied through his teeth. "What?" She said moving away from him. "The man who attacked you, his powers will eat you away unless you remain here until his power degrades." He continued to lie. "I am Fire." He said with a smile. "Yeah, that not you really name." She said that was the only lie she picked up on. "True, but it is what I am. Please this world will care for you while I am not here. I must find a way to get rid of your attack taint so I can let you go." He explained his false intentions. "Why should I believe you." She said moving away from him a little more. "Because I am like you." He said quickly grabbing one of her hands. A surge of warmth went through her, it calmed her like the fireplace that had been there first sign of her power. Then she believed him completely. "I must go, the quicker I'm the quicker we can get you out of this place." Dark Fire said, burning up again but allowing his flaming form to pass through her before vanishing.

-

The three Darks appeared in the meeting point in the darkness at difference. Fire was first then Light followed by Mist. "Where is Dark Squall?" Light asked Mist seriously. "In the darkness, you didn't expect me to bring that child with me. We need his power, but I am not going to risk using it before we need it." Mist explained. "SO?" Fire said rubbing his hand, black energy and little flames jumping around them. "We wait, when they go to Meridian will get them, and the queen too." Mist said. "I see, that way we can get the heart and the power of Meridians royal line, clever." Light said calling a staff of light in to his hand from nowhere and leaning on it. "I guess we should start making astral copies then." Fire said. "Indeed we do." Light replied. "No we can not spread are power thin between copies." Mist snapped. "But I think Fire just had a idea.

-

Dark Fire appeared once again in the part of the dark land that was his own, and walked straight over to the bed. Taranee was sitting up, a book in her that the world must have create upon realising that she was bored. "Tara. I need a little help." He said with a charming smile. "Yes Fire." She said resting the book on her chest. He felt a little wrong with manipulating her but she was his, and if wouldn't help Mist would want to get to rid of her. "I need a brighter flame in order to help discover the way to remove the taint." He said sending a little flame to pass through her chest in order give her that warm feeling again. "My fire you fire, Fire." She said with a sigh. "Thank you my kindred spirit." He said with another smile, she chose to give him some of his power, and he took only enough, for what he needed. "I'll shall be back soon." He said and once again became flame, lingering around Taranee longer then the last time. "Hurry back." She said grinning crushing the book to her chest.

-

"I did not think you had it in you to steal power." Mist said with amused smirk. "I did not, I borrowed. As you will be. I agree to lend one third of the power of the power I borrowed until I ask for it's return." Dark Fire said. "Very clever, very precise and clear. Agreed." Dark Light said in praise and took the third as allowed. "Very annoying, but agreed." Dark Mist said. "Now no more then 3 copies, they should be strong enough to be useful but still controllable at the level." Mist explain and order at the same time. "I don't need to be told I am no fool." Dark Light said shocked that Dark Mist would yet again think he was smarter and stronger then either of them.

-

The Ex-Oracle Himerish walked on, he knew his letter had been found. It was too soon. Was too late.


End file.
